<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Be Your Shield by Aethernight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893137">I'll Be Your Shield</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aethernight/pseuds/Aethernight'>Aethernight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Brotherly Affection, Drama, Family Fluff, Good Older Sibling Leonardo (TMNT), Hurt/Comfort, Little Brothers, No Turtlecest (TMNT), Older Sibling Leonardo (TMNT), Tang Shen is the MVP, Turtle Tots (TMNT), no incest in this story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:40:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aethernight/pseuds/Aethernight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo had a pretty normal life. He tried to get all As at school, helped his mom even when she was at work, and go on secret dates with his boyfriend. </p><p>But everything changed when he became a mutated turtle with three younger brothers to look after. </p><p>Leo can't go back to the ways things were, but he wouldn't change anything. Because he loves his new brothers. And it's his job to look after them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donatello &amp; Leonardo &amp; Michelangelo &amp; Raphael (TMNT), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll Be Your Shield</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This au idea has been a work in progress for a while and I wanted to share it with the world!</p><p>A couple notes: this is ambiguous tmnt lore, so it's not tied to any cannon universe but will take inspiration from a few.<br/>Leo is 16 at the start of the story, identifies as gay, has anxiety and is a total people pleaser.<br/>Some characters that come in much later in the story will be inspired by other tmnt characters so they're not quite ocs or au versions.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You know, after two years on the streets, living in hiding, with three younger brothers, one might think you start to get the hang of this life. Or at least expect what to do next. Well, let me tell you, you’d be wrong. Very wrong. </p><p>Because no matter how many times it happens, Mikey poking me awake will be both adorable and annoying. </p><p>“Leelo! Leelo!! Wakey wake! DeeDee and Raphie are fightey again!” </p><p>I rub my eyes, blinking out the sun hitting my face through the tiny crack in the boarded up window. Next to my mattress is my youngest brother, with his old sleepshirt and toy narwhal, “Swordy.” He’s looking at me with big eyes, one coffee brown and the other ivy green, and despite the fact I’m running on three hours of sleep from last night’s supply run, I can’t say no to that face. </p><p>Mikey pulls my hand and I flop out of bed, stretching my back as best I can. My worn slippers squeak as I walk out with him. We quickly arrive at the scene of shouting. In the kitchen, Donnie and Raph were indeed fighting. </p><p>Over the exact same thing as yesterday. </p><p>And the day before that. </p><p>“NOO!! It’s MINE!! Leo gave it to meeee and me only!!”</p><p>“NU-UH!! Leo said we gotta share EVETHING!”</p><p>My brothers toss the toy away and wrestle with each other. I run over because while I know Raph wouldn’t try to hurt Donnie, Raph is much bigger than him. They squabble and hiss as I pull them apart. Raph even pushes against me, which doesn’t make this any easier.</p><p>“That’s it! Both of you!”</p><p>I tuck them each under an arm and sit down at the table. They both pout and cross their arms, refusing to look at each other or me. I sigh and look over at Mikey, who’s already made himself a breakfast of milk and Fruit Loops and is now watching the old “Space Heroes” VHS tapes. </p><p>He may be the youngest but he knows when I need time with his bros. </p><p>“DeeDee started it!”</p><p>“Raph, what did I tell you about pointing fingers?”</p><p>“But I’m not poiting at him! And you said we share! So why Donnie has car all times!?”</p><p>“Because,” I sigh, “we don’t know if it will work and Donnie can test it for us. And maybe fix-”</p><p>“YAY BUILDING TIME!”</p><p>“fix it if needed. You know mom can’t get us another; she had to take Clementine to the animal hospital! So you have to use mine from when I was a little kid. But once we know it’s working you all can play with it IF you’re responsible.”</p><p>“What’s reponpible?”</p><p>“RE-SPON-SI-BLE. It means you pwomise to take care of yourself and others. Right Leo?”</p><p>“Yes Donnie. Good job!” I pat his head before going back to the convo. “But I will have to keep taking the car away since you both are fighting and won't listen to the rules. Remember Raph, DeeDee is the oldest of you three so if I tell him something and he tells you it too, you listen to him.”</p><p>“But I’m da biggest! Why can’t I be numwer one like him?”</p><p>“Becawse that’s not how it works!”</p><p>I sigh again and nod, “yes, that’s not how it works. So I’ll have to take the toy away again because not only did you not listen to the rules Raph, you and Donnie both tried to fight. Which you still can’t do because of what happened last time, remember?”</p><p>Raph and Donnie rub their heads where they have matching bandages. They agree to listen better next time and mope about the car some, but Mikey calls them over to watch cartoons and the perk up soon enough. </p><p>I smile and pour them both bowls of cereal, oat milk for Raph and dry for Donnie, before getting my own breakfast. I plop down next to them on the stained couch cushions we have circled around the TV from when Mom was young. We all laugh and for a few seconds it’s easy to think we’re just a normal family. </p><p>Not a family living on the streets. Not a family of talking half turtles living on the streets. </p><p>Oh wait, did I forget to mention the giant turtle part?</p><p>Maybe we should go back to where it all started…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey there readers!! Yes I know, it's been a super long time since I uploaded anything. I really can attribute that to college starting and Twitter. I'm sorry because I promised more works but I haven't finished anything yet. </p><p>SO!!! If you liked this PRETTY PLEASE tell me because I've never done a multi-chapter story before and I'd love to know if you all want more!</p><p>I'm trying to write more legend of zelda stories so hopefully a few will be done soon but no guarantees. They'll be done when I'm done so thank you for your patience!</p><p>Thank you for reading and I hope you have a nice day! Drink water and stay safe!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>